OFF Into the Game
by NarwhalKoalaApocalypse
Summary: Amber Lynn is enjoying a nice summer day playing a game she had been dying to play, when suddenly her bedroom leads to the game itself. On a journey back to her world, friends are made, lives are taken, love is born, and facts are revealed. How will she cope with all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello dear Reader, it is I, Natalie, the author of this story you are about to read. This is my second story ever posted, the first so bad I have since deleted it, and the old account. I run this account with my friend, Shea, who also beta reads and helps develop stories.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any story line, characters, or scenery from the game OFF by Mortis Ghost. I only own Amber Lynn and her life.**

* * *

I let out a breath after sitting on my bean bag with a hard impact. I shuffled around until I found a comfortable positioned and grabbed my laptop from a table that was nearby and placed it onto my lap. Growing irritated with the hair tickling the back of my neck I put on a black beanie, even though it was over a hundred degrees outside. My room was cool though. Of course it was, I had every fan in the house pointed at me because I was too lazy to figure out how the ac worked.

Now comfortable I put my focus on a bag near my feet, a black backpack filled with all the basic summer vacation necessities, I was definitely prepared for a sudden walk to a friend's house. I had tons of candy, from chocolate to caramel, hard candies to salt water taffy, I had a large bottle of my favorite drink, Ruby Red Squirt, an excessive amount of extra clothes, a pale pink swimsuit decorated with a flurry of crosses on it, electronic accessories, and a small area in the back perfect for my laptop. You could say I was the most prepared person ever and my friends love me for it. I grabbed a candy bar and turned my divided attention to the screen in front of me.

The screen was dark with an X colored in orange with the word "OFF" across it. There were three choices, new game, exit, and load, which was darkened. I chose the new game option and prepared myself for a new game I had put off playing. I caught a slight scent of smoke in the air, and I looked up to see my window open, deciding that was the source of the scent. Too lazy to care I continued on with the game.

"Caution: It is possible that certain scenes in this game are shocking to an unwarned public… Or maybe not," I said aloud to no one in particular, perhaps a bug or wild animal would like to hear what I was reading. "I think not," I said with a slight hint of laughter.

After reading the next part describing why the music and sounds were so important I decided to turn up my laptop's volume. After pressing the space bar again I was brought to a screen saying "Please Enter Your Name" along with a box that had letters and other icons to put in your name. As I entered each letter of my name the atmosphere of the room changed. Feeling uncomfortable with the brightness of the outside world I got up from my seat and closed the window and curtains. When I sat down I thought I heard rain hitting a window, but when I stopped to listen all I heard was the hum of the fans. I shook it off and moved my selection to the check mark at the bottom of the screen.

"Your name is Amber Lynn, correct?

Yes No

When I pressed the space bar to confirm my highlighted choice, something in me shifted. Or maybe that was my chair? Or the room? I lifted my laptop from its place on my lap and placed it on the desk next to me. I approached the window closest to me and lifted the curtain to look outside. I still saw the same neighborhood that I always see outside that window and I released the curtain and it fluttered back to the wall. When I turned to sit back down I heard faint footsteps outside my door.

"But I am the only one home," I muttered to myself. "Maybe Callie wants to come in," I said to myself again, but of course these footsteps were of no animal, the clicking of the animals nails would be heard against the wooden floor. No these were the soft thudding of shoed feet hitting soft ground. Wait, soft ground? Not wood? I cautiously moved from my spot near the window and approached the dark bedroom door. I stopped near my seat, and leaned down to grab my bag just in case something were to happen. I also stopped when I reached my door, looking at the sheathed sword, well, katana, hanging on the wall. I grabbed that as well, a girl needs to defend herself.

I breathed shakily when I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it, allowing the door to open slowly with a soft creak. The first sight of the outside world surprised me to the point of stepping backwards and falling onto my butt. I quickly shut the door with my foot and scurried on hands and knees back to my seat and my laptop. With a flurry of reading and pressing the space bar I continued playing the game I had started mostly to distract myself from what I had just saw.

"Okie doki, so I am assigned to a being called the Batter to help him on his quest to purify the world. These puzzles aren't so bad, though they are only beginner puzzles. I can't tell whether to be terrified or thankful of that creepy, or maybe cute, I don't know how he looks non-pixelated, cat called the Judge. Interesting concept so far," I said to the walls continuing my habit to talk to myself while playing a video game. I decided to advance within the game to calm myself more, and entered the nothingness, and then enter Zone 1. I would have fallen out of my chair, if it weren't impossible to fall out of a bean bag chair without flinging yourself forward or backwards.

"What the brown," I moaned as I saw the scenery was exactly the same as what I had seen outside my bedroom door. I shrieked when my laptop somewhat bounced into the air, you could say, and it folded itself over and over and it became a pocket sized laptop. "What the brown!" I shouted this time as I stared at the phenomenon and shoved the now phone sized laptop into the now too big space of my backpack. Feeling as if I had nothing more to do, and rather no other choice, I returned to my feet, shrugging my backpack onto my shoulders and sliding my sheathed katana into the now partially opened backpack. I then moved to the door and stepped outside after opening it.

My teeth clattered at the sudden coldness of the rain that hit my mostly bare legs and my arms and bare shoulders. A sudden gust of wind caused my skirt to float upwards and I quickly held it down and released it whence the wind decided to stop blowing. After a few moments my white tank top was completely soaked, the black upside down cross the only thing remaining its same color as the rest of it darkened. The only warmth on my body was from the white and black bandana with a series of upside down and right side up crosses wrapped around my wrist and the black beanie on my head. I briefly looked at my reflection in the window and did a double take when I realized my hair was nearly white, more of a very bleached blonde, and then saw that any article of clothing that was of color was now black or white, or a shade in-between.

"It was then that I noticed someone's reflection pass by behind in the window that I was looking at. They wore a plain black and white baseball uniform with a black baseball cap that hid part of his face, and I instantly knew it was the Batter. I quickly forced my shivering form to follow him, and decided it best to not meet him face to face just yet. I moved a tad bit closer when he spoke with a local, something about not being able to go into the mines and that people breathed smoke. Something about specters was said and the Batter moved to an unblocked set of stairs, and I moved after him, hoping that I hadn't made a wrong choice.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
**Whale, that is the first chapter of the story, I feel like I could have ended it less abruptly but y'know. I hope you enjoyed it, and a new chapter should be up next week if I am true to my word. Look forward to it and my other stories, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Woah hey guys, sorry for the way late update. School has been crazy as of late, teammates pushing entire projects onto my shoulders and such. But hey, another chapter should be enough to satisfy anybody who found this story interesting. Now, I don't plan to upload anything until March so I can just dump everything I have written and will write then. So look forward to one or more chapters of this story then! Now the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any story line, characters, or scenery from the game OFF by Mortis Ghost. I only own Amber Lynn and her life.**

* * *

I followed The Batter down the staircase, moving as silently as possible as I stepped down the stairs. I hid behind a wooden support beam when The Batter stopped and began talking to a familiar creepy cat, to the Judge. Another conversation commenced, and the Judge seemed slightly confused about a couple of things. One of those things was a floating ring he called an add-on, the second was something he was not expressing, and I had a hunch as to what it was.

Suddenly, The Batter approached this add-on thing, and when he reached out his hand and the tips of his fingers touched its white surface, it disappeared and reappeared behind The Batter then disappeared again. I jumped and flattened my back against the wall as The Batter suddenly moved towards the exit. I exhaled a breath I had been holding in when he passed, and waited for him to be outside before following.

"Who are you?" the Judge asked from behind me. A thought flashed through my mind, an Alice in Wonderland thought. I guess you could say my situation would be similar to that of Alice Liddell's, a girl suddenly thrown into an unknown world following a rabbit, in my case The Batter, being asked who she is by an eerie smiling cat. Using this idea and adding it to my current situation settled the fear lying deep in my stomach only slightly.

I turn to face my Cheshire cat. "I'm Amber Lynn," I said, my nerves causing my voice to echo quietly in the thick air.

"The puppeteer of the puppet?" he asks without moving. If cats had the ability to show confusion, his face was full of his own.

"Yes," I said, recognizing the problem that lied within that fact. I shouldn't be in the world, away from the Batter if I were to guide him. If I was here, who was controlling and guiding him now?

"How did you get here?" the Judge asked, interrupting my thoughts that had caused my head to spin.

"I have no idea, one moment I was playing a game in my room, the next moment I have been pushed head first into what I would suppose is the game itself," I said as I answered the question with as much honesty as possible.

"I see, well I do hope you learn how do get back. This world would seem unfit and unsafe for someone from a completely different world altogether," the Judge says as he moves towards me. I smile as he approaches and begins to rub against my bare legs.

"You have a point, Sir Cat. Also, how is it that people must breathe smoke from bottles, but seem perfectly fine breathing oxygen?" I ask of my feline companion, one who seemed more knowledgeable of the ways of this world.

"It is a very curious concept, isn't it?" the Judge replies, still acting upon his catlike instincts.

"Indeed it is," I reply absentmindedly. "Well I better get going, I don't want to lose track of The Batter," I say as I turn and walk up the steps.

"I do hope our paths will cross again, dear Amber Lynn," was the Judge's farewell as I leave. I nod and move on, exiting into the pouring rain yet again. I shiver slightly when the rain hits my skin, distracted by the descending sight of The Batter. I quickly run after him and jump down the steps two at a time. I ran down the cave's halls as silently as possible, and came to a stop seeing The Batter standing in the middle of a small clearing of the mine. I tried to quiet my breathing from the quick travel as much as possible, and hoped that any sharp breaths he heard he would mistake as one of the many people that inhabit this world.

I jumped when he began calling out to some entity, my breath halted as I hoped he hadn't heard me, calling out to my hiding person. When several eerie spirits appeared I wish I was the one he was beckoning. The group of ghost looking beings appeared and were now surrounding the Batter. I held in a scream as they began attacking him. With rain still wet on my body and causing my clothes to stick to me, I realized the sudden cold and did nothing to suppress the shiver. I quickly maneuvered past the Batter as he was distracted by the fight and turned and ran.

I ran down the dark murky halls of the mine, a pain growing in my lungs; I wasn't a very good runner, but the adrenaline spawned from my fear kept me going. I had a very large fear of ghosts and any other thing supernatural due to an event where me and my friends were very ignorant and decided to test out the validity of an Ouija board. Because of this fear I continued running, which I soon deemed unwise due to the large number of specters roaming the mines. I maneuvered around them and managed to avoid all of them. After a few moments of running and hoping that I was running the right way, I came upon a room with absolutely no specters. This room had a ladder leading outside and a blocked entrance that would lead to the eastern mines. With my mind discombobulated from the fear I ran towards the blocks and pushed my way through the thin gaps in between.

My fear only worsened as I noticed the darkness of my chosen path and was discouraged I couldn't figure out my way back through the blocks. I shakily reached to grab the mainly prop sword from my bag, and I gripped tighter onto the weapon in my hand, my hands shaking from the sudden fear rising in my stomach. I slowly progressed, and began sprinting through the dark hall, slowing down with relief when I saw light. I moved towards a path that was not blocked, still running in hopes to escape the mine. I stopped at the sight of a pale figure, smoke for breath and long arms accompanied with long claw-like fingers in front of me. Shaking violently, I almost dropped my weapon, but gained some courage and tried to run to the right of the being, slicing at him with my katana. I had managed to hit the monster with my sword, and in return he hit me with his long claws, causing three distinct marks to show up on my left shoulder. The only type of pain I had experienced was at most the spraining of a muscle, nothing that ripped through my flesh, so my tolerance of pain was very low. I gripped my aching shoulder with my free hand, and continued running. It was getting harder to move as the pain settled in my body, my legs going heavier with each step, until I finally crossed into a different hall, the enemy stopping its pursuit.

I sighed with relief as I saw the path ahead was barren of any spooky enemies, and continued until I saw a single room. Within the room was two things, a floating yellow block and an intimidating masked man. He only seemed to be in his early twenties, or late teens even, but the eerie air he gave off and his poise made him seem equivalent to that of a middle aged man, in terms of strength. He cocked his head in confusion at the sight of my limp form entering the room, and made no motion to help my suffering.

"You shouldn't be here, y'know. Only The Batter and I should enter this room, well, that is if the game was programmed correctly," he said, his voice having very little emotion. I let out a soft laugh that could have been mistaken as a sigh.

"So you know this is a game, then? Well, I am the ever so valued player, and I actually wish I weren't here," I said with grumpy sarcasm, motioning to my wounded left shoulder. He didn't respond immediately, and I moved with pained steps towards the exit. I forced myself onward, trying to show indifference to the pain. But I soon gave in to the overbearing sensation, falling onto my knees silently as to keep his attention away from me. I wanted to avoid being thought of as a weak human girl.

"So you would be Amber Lynn?" the boy asked, causing me to jump slightly in surprise. He turned to look at me, seemingly slightly taken aback when he saw my pained expression and that I was now on the ground. I flashed him a sarcastic smile, before slowly forcing my body up, only to cause me more pain, but I forced myself to remain standing. I gasped and shuddered as the pain become overwhelming, forcing the tears back at this never before experienced pain. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, entirely. I thought the ground would be a nice spot to just sit, and your stupid questions cause me oh so much joy," I snapped back at him, the pain causing my personality to become rigid. I gritted my teeth, and hesitantly removed my hand from my shoulder, my legs shaking as I saw the amount of blood. I quickly turned my head away, shutting my eyes tightly as I forced down the bile that had leapt up into my throat. I turned to leave, when I heard rustling behind me, and turned back to see the masked man looking inside a box. He soon pulled out what I suspected was a first aid kit, and he looked over to me, then nodded his head to sit by him and his small array of items and prices. I went to sit without any objections, and was surprised to feel cold hands touch the area around my wound. I let my head drop loosely, cringing at the sudden prick of pain of a needle being forced into my skin. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, I am Zacharie, the generic video game merchant that is conveniently placed in an area with a save point," he said as he gently moved his hands around my wound, being a bit brutish with the way he sewed up the wound. It took all my will power not to move and squirm away, but I was unable to bite back the scream caused by a rather painful tug of my skin. "Sorry, just trying to close the wound."

"Well can't you be a little more careful about it?" I asked, and was attacked by a sudden pain that coursed throughout my body. I doubled over with a gasp, Zacharie's hands following me down as he continued to work on the wound. Tears of pain slid down my cheeks, and I looked at the once dull and useless katana on the ground causing the tears fell faster, remembering the fear, remembering the pain. Zacharie's hand suddenly moved away from my back as I began trembling. _Awh God dammit, this is the exact opposite thing that I wanted to happen. Now I look like a complete and utter baby. _

"Woah, heyheyhey. Don't cry! C'mon, just let me wrap up the wound with a bandage," he said as he pulled out some cream colored bandages, bringing his hands back to my body. I tried forcing the tears back, but they kept falling, the familiar sight and smell of blood controlling my emotions. I tried to remember the trick I used to calm me down in situations like this, but my attempts were in vain. I decided to give in to the emotions, and buried my head into my arms that rested on my knees, not caring what this creepy stranger thought of my weak state. He continued working on my wound in silence, tightly wrapping the bandages under my arm and over my shoulder. "It's all done, no need for crying anymore. Hey, don't think I am going to be sympathetic, you still have to pay for my services. That'll be 500 credits."

"I don't even know what a credit is, much less have any. Can't you just let this one slide and let me be on my way?" I muttered as I wiped away the continuously falling tears. I groaned with my head in my hands, embarrassment falling hot onto my already burning body.

"Well, I don't really know how far you'll get in that state. You've lost a fair amount of blood and it looks like you have a fever. You should probably stick with me for a bit," he said, standing up and going to cover the blood stained dirt with clean dirt. I glared at him, my will to act strong forcing me to stand up and move towards the exit, a spiraling dizziness hitting me hard. The urge to puke and pass out caused my body to fall forward, consciousness leaving me quickly.

* * *

**Author Talking woa:**

**Well, that is what I have for chapter two. Chapter three should be available by March, so be patient. I have other stories I am trying to get some progress done. But school has been very demanding as of late, speeches and massive projects, so I have no guarantee. Well, until next time my dear readers. **


End file.
